For My Child
by WalFlower
Summary: Loki has lost his child. Can they be reunited? Or will it be to late? I will redo the summery i promise and the rating may go up. Until then R&R. Oh and I need at least five reviews before i update again.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the ones I have created.

Thor

For My Child

Chapter 1: My Child.

* * *

Loki stared down at the small face that softly whimpered in his arms. A small smile slowly spread across his lips. His child was perfect. He slowly pressed his lips to the child's forehead and that soothed the child. He smiled at the child and watched as the child's bright dark blue eyes peered up at him, the whimpering now gone. He had not been allowed to be in the delivery room, but the nursemaids assured Loki that the child's mother was sleeping soundly.

When Loki asked about the gender of his newborn the nursemaids only shook their heads and stared at him sadly. They were forbidden by the ALL Father to revile the gender for the ALL Father had already decided that this child, Loki's child was to be cast out. The fear swelled within Loki, as he peered down once again at this beautiful child before him. He kissed his child on the head once more and vowed that he would protect this child, when he had been unable to protect his others. The ALL Father, Oden was not going to take this child away from him like his other children had been torn away.

Before the nurse maid could even reach for the child, Loki vanished taking his child with him. He knew he had to find away, to protect his child before word had reached Oden of the child's birth. Loki hurried towards the hidden passage. That was the fastest way from Asgard, he knew if he took the hidden passage someone surely would be waiting there to capture him. When he reached the passage there stood Thor, Loki pulled his dagger ready to define his child.

"THIS IS MY CHILD!" Loki roared. Thor shook his head, "Brother, give me the child." "THIS IS MY CHILD! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE TAKEN FROM ME!"

Loki thrust his dagger forward, "OUT OF MY WAY BROTHER!" Thor blocked Loki's attack easily, and held him still, "I cannot help you, if you do not let me."

Loki stared at Thor, "You wish to help me?"

"Of course" Thor said with a smile, he released Loki's arm. Before Loki could respond a voice from behind caught Loki's attention.

"There he is!"

"Give the child to me Loki" Thor pleaded

Loki held his child close for a moment and kisses the child's forehead. Tears swelled in his eyes as he slowly handed the infant over to his brother. The pain in Loki's chest slowly started to consume him. He wanted to do right by this child. He wanted to protect his baby.

The guards seized Loki, whom couldn't resist. He was too heartbroken. Fear once again swelled over powering his sadness briefly as Loki watched one of the guards reach for the child.

"Allow me to take this child to the All Father."

"NO!" Loki cried as the guards gripped tighter to Loki.

Thor slowly felt his heart-break for his brother, he couldn't fully go against the All Father but he thought he knew an easier way to make the separation easier for his brother.

"I will take the child to my father myself" He cradled the child close to his chest; the child began to cry as if in protest.

Loki yanked and pulled trying to get free from the chains the guards had placed on him, "NO! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HELP ME!"

He desperately tried to break the chains; he had to save his child. He was not going to lose this child like the others.

"I am sorry brother," Thor said sadly, "But, I am helping you."

With that Thor flew off with Loki's child wrapped safely in his arms.

Loki dropped to his knees, he had lost. He failed to keep his promise. His child was forever to be lost to him.

DAYS LATER….

Loki set against the wall of his cell, the tears slid slowly down his cheeks. He had that nightmare again. That had been one of his greatest failures. Ever since Thor had taken his child from him the nightmares had returned. He wanted to do right by this one. The nightmares were tearing away at his insides.

"Loki?" Thor's voice broke his train of thought. His power surged from his body, but the attack was stopped by the barrier that keeps him trapped within its walls. "What do you want?" Loki hissed as he slowly lifted his head and stared at his brother with such hatred that was consuming him.

"It is done Loki," Thor said slowly, "Your child is now safe, and I took the baby to Jane. She will make sure the child is cared for until we can find way for you to be reunited."

Relief had slowly started to wash over Loki, but his heart was still pained and shattered.

Loki spoke slowly, "Thank you brother." Thor only nodded, "Jane wished to know if you had a name selected for the child?"

Loki's eyes shifted away from Thor, the tears were returning to them. The pain in his chest was great and he wasn't sure he could utter a word. "I don't even know the gender of my child, Odin forbid anyone from telling me."

Thor waited patiently; Loki swallowed hard and took in a rigged breath, "For a boy, Freyr. For a girl, Liv."

Thor nodded, "I shall be sure to tell Jane." With that Thor turned and started away. Loki hurried to stand, "Wait! Brother please!"

Thor paused for a moment, "Liv." Thor then vanished from behind the door. Loki sank back against the wall. His child was a daughter, he had another daughter. He might have failed to protect her but at least she was safe from Odin's wrath, at least for name. A small smile couldn't help but find its way across Loki's face.

* * *

A/N: There you go. I hope you like it. Please Be Nice and Review. I am sorry if the characters are a little off but I'm working on it and he title is subject to change. See you next time!


End file.
